Various instruments, apparatuses, and/or systems perform sequencing of nucleic acids using sequencing-by-synthesis, including, for example, the Genome Analyzer/HiSeq/MiSeq platforms (Illumina, Inc.; see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,833,246 and 5,750,341); the GS FLX, GS FLX Titanium, and GS Junior platforms (Roche/454 Life Sciences; see, e.g., Ronaghi et al., SCIENCE, 281:363-365 (1998), and Margulies et al., NATURE, 437:376-380 (2005)); and the Ion Personal Genome Machine (PGM™) and Ion Proton™ (Life Technologies Corp./Ion Torrent; see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,948,015 and U.S. Pat. Appl. Publ. Nos. 2010/0137143, 2009/0026082, and 2010/0282617, which are all incorporated by reference herein in their entirety). There is a need for new methods, systems, and computer readable media that reduce sequencing errors in sequencing-by-synthesis or other sequencing approaches.